forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talona
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = Destruction, Poison | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | symbol3e = Three amber teardrops on a purple triangle | homeplane3e = Barrens of Doom and Despair | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Disease Poison | domains3e = Blightbringer, Chaos, Destruction, Envy, Evil, Suffering | worshipers3e = Assassins, druids, healers, rogues, the diseased and ill | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = A scabrous hand (unarmed strike) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | symbol2e = Three golden amber teardrops on a purple equilateral triangle with point upward | homeplane2e = Carceri/Cathrys | realm2e = Palace of Poison Tears | serves2e = Bhaal | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Disease, poison | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | rules = }} Talona ( ), called the Lady of Poison, Mistress of Disease, and Mother of All Plagues, was the goddess of poison and disease. Talona was depicted as an old crone who brought misfortune and death. On the other hand, she could also be depicted as a beautiful and innocent woman. Divine Realm Talona had her realm, the Palace of Poison Tears, on the jungle-covered orbs of Cathrys, Carceri's second layer, known for its poisonous vegetation. Faluzure's realm, the Mausoleum of Pain, on the third layer lay on the orb nestled within the one carrying Talona's Palace, while all locations on the same layer were further away. History The formula to the concoction known as the Chaos Curse was indirectly given to Aballister Bonaduce by an avatar of Talona.R.A. Salvatore (October 1991). Canticle. (TSR, Inc.). ISBN 1-5607-6119-9/0-7869-1604-4. Relationships Talona was allied with Loviatar and despised Chauntea, Mielikki, Kelemvor, and Tyr. She disliked Ilmater for the cures he found. Worshipers Talona's followers scarred or tattooed themselves in horrible ways. They wore ragged gray-green robes and were expected to go about quietly and seek out new diseases. Her priests carried daggers dipped in poison. Orders The Followers of Plague experienced pain as if it were pleasure. They believed death was more powerful than life, though they were equal in balance. They followed the dictum to work in her name and let their doings be subtle or spectacular. Temples The House of Night's Embrace was Talona's largest church and was located in Tashluta. Appendix Appearances * Lady of Poison References Connections Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Human deities Category:Nature deities Category:Lesser deities Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Blightbringer domain deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Destruction domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Poison domain deities Category:Suffering domain deities Category:Females Category:Death domain deities Category:Envy domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Cathrys Category:Inhabitants of Carceri Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Banehold Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes